


You Are My Sunshine

by ZsadistCortel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, Gender Confusion, Inspired by Music, Mentioned!Holy Roman Empire, One-Sided Relationship, Time Skips, Unrequited Love, War, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsadistCortel/pseuds/ZsadistCortel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Isn't it wonderful, Prussia?  Austria ans I are getting married!”  “Yeah, that's awesome... but not as awesome as I am!”  One-sided AusHung. One-sided PruHung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

 

 

_You are my sunshine,_

 

“Hi!  What's your name?”  The small albino boy looked up to see another child with long dark hair, tied in a ponytail, reaching out to help him up.  “Well?  I'm Hungary!  Who are you?”  The albino boy accepted the hand, using its assistance to get to his feet.

 

“I'm the Teutonic Knights.... but you can call me Prussia.” Hungary nodded.  “Thanks for helping me.  The awesome me usually doesn't fall down but today the ground was conspiring with gravity to attack me!”  The brunette boy chuckled.  Prussia noticed Hungary's voice was a lot higher than his own, but shrugged it off.  They were only children, after all.

 

“I understand.  Want to play?  The only other boys around here besides me are Romania and the Ottoman Empire... and I hate them!” Prussia smiled.  He didn't really have any friends and his grandfather, Germania, was always busy fighting with the Roman Empire. 

 

“Yeah....that sounds fun.”  Prussia's new friend beamed before tagging him on the arm and rushing off into the nearby forest. Prussia stood still for a moment and then burst into laughter, giving chase.

 

_My only sunshine._

 

“Hey, Hungary?”  Prussia glanced over at his companion, blushing slightly.  Nudity, even at the young physical age of twelve, made him nervous.

 

“Hm?”  Hungary continued to wring out the wet clothing that they had been wearing when they fell into the river.  “Are you going to apologize for knocking us into the river?  Because if so, you can save it.  Let's just say you owe me, Bastard.” 

 

“It's not that.”  Prussia bit his lip.  “It's just.... Hungary, I think you're a girl...,”  Prussia was expecting the fist he got to the face the moment he uttered the confession.

 

“What did you say to me?!  I'm no girl!  Why would you even say that?!  I can beat you into the dirt with both hands tied behind my back!”  Hungary's hands were now squeezing the albino's windpipe so he couldn't respond right away.  When he was finally released, Prussia fell to the ground gasping and choking as he clutched at his throat.

 

“It's just... the awesome me noticed that you don't have a penis. And then the awesome me noticed that your chest is starting to grow..... Grandpa Germania says that girls are like that.”  Hungary looked astonished.  The very idea that she might be a girl had never occurred to her before.

 

“My penis just hasn't grown yet!  That's all!”  Hungary glared, jerking the damp clothing on hard enough to rip it slightly.  Prussia looked away, clearly not wanting to prove his friend wrong.

 

“Hungary.....”

 

“Hm?  What is it, Bastard?”

 

“Penises don't just grow.  They have to be there when you're born.”  Hungary's eyes widened and she shoved Prussia to the ground, dropping his clothing and fleeing into the thick foliage. 

 

_You make me happy when skies are grey._

 

“I heard that you have a new little brother.  They say that he will be a great empire, like that of Old Rome.”  Prussia snickered at his friend and rival.  Hungary would know about Holy Rome already.

 

“They say that, but it remains to be seen.  The awesome me hasn't really had much of a chance to speak to the little brat.”  Hungary huffed, swatting the albino upside the head.

 

“He's your brother!  Shouldn't you speak to him more?”

 

“The awesome me is too busy right now.  Besides, he has plans that I don't really agree with.  I'm going to wait and see how it pans out before getting too attached.”  Prussia returned his attention to polishing his sword.  Hungary sighed and plopped down beside him. Prussia watched her from the corner of his eye, taking in the silky brown hair and lightly tanned skin visible where her armor and cloak didn't cover.  His heart leapt a bit, quaking in happiness at her close proximity.

 

“Sometimes, I don't get you Prussia.  You loved your grandfather. Don't you want another piece of him to be close to?”  Hungary lay her hand on his arm, stilling his actions.  Prussia closed his eyes, willing away his emotions.  Emotions were trouble and he needed to keep his cool.

 

“Perhaps I do, and perhaps I don't.  The awesome me hears that you are going to work for the piano pansy.”  Prussia's fists clenched at the thought.  His crush and friend in the house of his most hated rival.  The very idea kept him awake at night.

 

“I may have no choice.”  Hungary stood up, brushing the dirt off her deep purple cloak.  “But even so, Mr. Austria is a good man and he will agreeable to work for.  What else can I do, with things as they are now?”

 

“You could stay with me!”  Hungary jerked her head to look at the Prussian.  His exclamation had startled her.  Then, she burst into amused laughter.

 

“You are too silly sometimes, Prussia!  We both know that I could not do that.”  Still giggling, Hungary gracefully picked her way up the hill nearby.  She turned back as she reached the crest of the hill.  “I'll see you later!  Think about what I said.  About Holy Rome.  He is your bother.”  With that, she waved and disappeared from sight. 

 

Prussia leaned back against the rough bark of the tree behind him. He would think about getting to know Holy Rome, if only because Hungary wished it to be so.  The former Teutonic Knight sighed.  If only she had realized he was serious about her staying with him.  If only she would realize how much he cared for her.

 

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you._

 

Prussia had stood at the head of his army, facing his childhood friend.  Hungary charged forward, broadsword raised to strike.  The albino blocked the assault, forcing them apart.  Around them the battle raged.  Prussian against Hungarians and Austrians.  “Why are you doing this, Hungary?”  Prussia swung his sword around to stab a nearby Austrian soldier.  “Do you really want to stay a servant forever?  Specs can't even fight his own battles these days!  Who is going to protect you?”  Hungary scowled, lunging again only to be forced back towards the Austrian line.

 

“Mr. Austria has been very good to me!  I won't let you hurt him!” She cut the head off a passing Prussian.  “He didn't even want me to fight for him!  That's how noble and good he is, Prussia!” Hungary spat at the Prussian nation's feet.  “Unlike you!” Prussia stumbled at the barb, unable to remain unaffected.  She truly had no idea how much those words hurt.  He was doing this for her! For them!  Couldn't she see that he was trying to help her?  He only wanted to make life better for all of them.  He loved Hungary with all his heart and wanted more for her than the life of a servant.

 

“The awesome me is more noble than that piano pansy any day! Imagine how much better life could be if you just came with me. Austria is only going to remain a peon of the Holy Roman Empire!  I am free....and you could be, too!”

 

“I would never abandon Mr. Austria!”  Hungary feinted left and struck to the right, catching the albino in the side.

 

“Why not?”  Prussia lowered his sword, clutching his wounded side with one hand.  Hungary screamed her answer at the Prussian, shifting to a defensive stance.  Prussia felt his heart shatter. 

 

“Because I love him!”

 

 

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

 

Hungary crashed through the door to Prussia's house, splintering the wooden slab as it hit the floor.  Prussia stood in the entryway, stunned.  He really wished she would let him answer the door just once.  Her chest heaving with exertion, the brunette nation tackled her childhood companion to the floor.  Prussia raised one silver-white brow in question.

 

“Isn't it wonderful, Prussia?!  Austria and I are getting married!”  Hungary pulled the male nation into a hug.  Prussia was glad for it.  She was unable to see the look of pure heartbreak in the man's red eyes at the news.  She was so happy.  It tore him apart.

 

“Yeah, that's awesome.....but not as awesome as I am, of course!” Prussia pulled out of the hug, his usual cocky expression in place. “Just remember, you can always change your mind and leave Specs for the awesome me at any time!”  His voice was joking, as was the rambunctious laughter that followed his proclamation, but in his heart his deepest wish was for her to do just that.  He accepted the good-natured swat to the head with Hungary's frying pan. 

 

“Don't joke like that, you creep!  Someone might think you're serious!”  Prussia rubbed his head sheepishly.

 

“Sorry.  The awesome me couldn't help it.”  Hungary chuckled at the ever present verbal tick/narcissism complex.

 

“You'll be at the wedding, right?  Austria said that we could invite you!”  Hungary looked so excited that he couldn't bear to refuse her.  Even if he would rather do anything but go to their wedding.  “I wanted to ask you something.....,”  Prussia was curious.  The normally fierce nation bowed her head, a light blush coloring her cheeks.

 

“Anything the awesome me can do, the awesome Prussia will do for you!”  He pasted on a wide grin.

 

“I was wondering if you would give me away at the wedding?”  She paused to look at Prussia and then, seeing his shocked expression, quickly continued.  “It's just that you are my oldest friend and nations don't really have parents like humans do....So.....will you do it?”  Prussia's heart was clenching painfully.  How could she ask him to do this?  To give her away to his most hated rival.  Had she no idea how he felt for her?  Did she even care?  But, as he took in her hopeful expression and the jubilant sparkle in her eyes, he knew what he would have to do.

 

“You can count on the awesome me!”

 

Prussia was there at the wedding.  He walked Hungary down the aisle. He lifted her veil and put her hand in Austria's.  He took in the Austrian's stoic expression, knowing he would never love Hungary as Prussia did, and Hungary's ecstatic glow.  And Prussia gave away his only love to another man. 

 

He stayed by their side through the entire service, barely stopping himself from objecting when the time came.  Deep in his heart, he knew he would never be able to deny Hungary this marriage.  She had said it herself.  She loved Austria.  Loved him as Prussia loved her. And that, Prussia had long since decided, was the most painful part of it all.  Hungary was like the brilliant sun on a summer's day. His sunshine was gone.

 

 

* **The End***


End file.
